Life's Little Lesson
by Angel of Insanity
Summary: *Completed* Life is full of lessons: lesson’s of pain, sorrow, joy, and anger, but the most important lesson was love. Without love you were nothing, a soul can’t function without love…the world can’t function without love.
1. Love Never Learns

Life's Little Lesson  
  
A.N.~Wrote this as a poem that had nothing to do with anything, then it became a short story...somehow it became a twisted Trunks and Pan story. Don't ask...just don't ask. It would be nice to get a review or two.  
***  
  
Pan leaned up against the fence, hardly noticing the cold metal biting into her skin. Trunks had done it again...he'd cheated on her. Just when life was getting good...they were engaged, even had the blessing of Vegeta. Everything was falling into place. He just had to sleep with Marron...that blonde slut. Pan clenched her jaw to keep from screaming, to keep from crying. She couldn't show any weakness now, couldn't show the world that the granddaughter of Goku was so weak...weak enough to let Trunks break her like this.  
  
Rain splattered her matted hair, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Staring up at the sky, she wondered how it could get any worse. 'Dende...Dende...could that bastard cause me anymore pain? Is that even possible?' Pan pulled her jacket tighter around her and sank to her knees. "I've got to talk to him," she whispered softly, "got to tell him it's over. I can't, I will not go crawling back to him." She shot off into the sky, strengthening her resolve as she neared Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
Pan panted heavily, the color was drained from her face, her hair was frizzy. She entered the office building, ignoring the guards. They knew who she was, seen her every day for the last six months. Pan finally reached Trunks' secretary, leaning up against her desk in an attempt to catch her breath.  
  
The secretary strained a smile as she glanced up at Pan. "Miss Pan, I really wouldn't go in there right now. Trunks is having a meeting...."  
  
"With Marron, right? Don't worry Betty, he'll forget you ever let me pass once I get through with his sorry ass." Betty smiled broadly and let Pan go into Trunks' office without any trouble.  
  
***  
  
Every thought she had pounded against her brain; threatening to explode, expelling a cascade of words. The calm composure she'd sought for so long was now a fleeting memory. She'd loved him, live with him, given her body to him. Pan couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him and Marron as they were going at each other.  
  
Finally, she cleared her throat, and gathered the courage to speak, "Get off of her, just stop screwing long enough for me to talk to you." Trunks blushed and scrambled off of Marron, who grabbed her wrinkled clothes and hid behind the desk. Trunks hastily pulled on his boxers and pants, with downcast eyes listened to Pan.  
  
"Oh, you bastard...you self-serving bastard. After all this time, you had to hurt me. You actually thought you could get away with it...with screwing her. Did you not think I couldn't smell it on you the first night you stumbled in late. The cologne couldn't cover her scent up any better than your sorry excuses. Well we...are...over! I can't live like this, I won't live like this. Burn in hell!!!" She shot forward and slapped him, eyes brimming with a salty hatred. Walking out of the silent room, Pan smirked at the looks on both their faces.  
  
***  
  
Grabbing blindly for her key, Pan quickly unlocked the apartment door. Her footsteps echoed through the house, making known it was empty. The answering machine blinked red, the number 20 displayed in the semi-darkness. Ignoring the number, knowing it was him, Pan slipped the diamond ring off her finger, fighting the temptation to throw it into the fire; instead placing it on the mantle.  
  
She threw herself onto the couch, holding back the tears. 'Pull yourself together Pan-chan,' she smiled at the thought of her old nickname, 'no one wants to hear you crying. Not even Dende...you don't want to stain your face. Saiyajins don't cry...what would your grandfather say?' The mention of Goku sent a suppressed sob rushing through her body.   
"Why did this have to happen to me? I was a good girlfriend...I gave that bastard my soul. Why, why, why, why...." Pan choked on the sobs wracking her body. She was so weak she couldn't even get up to get the razor blade that had flashed through her mind minutes before. Laying on the couch, she drifted off to a pained sleep.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang incessantly, Pan rolled over trying to block out the sound. There was no way in hell she was letting him in. "Panny...Panny..." she muttered, mocking him. Several loud blows shattered the door and she jumped up screaming.  
  
"You idiot! You broke my door!!!" She stopped, noticing Goten was with him. "You brought him with you? Goten how could you side with this asshole! Don't you know what he did to me?" Her eyes flashed red and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Pan, I'm here to see that you two don't hurt each other. Trunks called all last night...he's..." Pan quickly cut Goten off by sending a ki blast above his head.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? I saw him sleeping with Marron...he was sleeping with that slut! I know he's sorry, sorry that when my dad finds out Trunks is going to get his ass kicked." She reached for the phone and Trunks grabbed her wrist and roughly brought her to him.  
  
"Panny, please, please stop. You're hurting both of us by doing this. I love you, just you...I promise." Pan collapsed into his arms and cried on his shirt. Goten quietly snuck out the door, leaving the two alone.  
  
***  
  
Pan sighed and leaned back against her pillow. She growled silently to herself, watching as Trunks softly breathed in and out. 'Dende...how could I have been so weak...so foolish? I went back to him...went back to the cheating bastard.' Now they were mated...bonded...she knew he couldn't cheat on her anymore. All that meant was that he sparred more, worked later...even her grandparents had a loving relationship. No, it was just convinent...they'd kept the Saiyajin race going...the blood line flowing.  
  
She heard their baby crying on the other side of the room, she rose, careful not to wake Trunks. Shushing the little baby to her breast, she rocked back and forth on her heels. Aiko was the best thing to come out of her mistake. "I love you baby girl...you daddy even loves you...my little beloved baby..." Pan softly cried, whimpering as she laid the baby back into her crib.  
  
***  
  
Well? I know...Pan gave in. I dunno...what do you think? Is there enough there to continue??? Hope you liked it, please review. 


	2. Unraveling Because of Weakness

A.N.~After the first chapter I decided there was a whole lot I could do with this story. So…I decided to get off my lazy butt and start writing more to the story ^-^ Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!!!  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lessons  
  
Chapter 2: Unraveling Because of Weakness  
  
***  
  
Pan tucked a stray hair behind her ear before buttoning Aiko up the rest of the way. The child may have been one of her only joys, but she was turning into the regular hell raiser. Pan chuckled as the little girl started grabbing for her mother, and slightly winced as Aiko grabbed her finger. 'Once again the little one proves she's Saiyajin. Of course,' she thought as she pulled her now red finger from the baby's hand, 'that fact was never in question.'  
  
Watching Aiko from the corner of her eye, Pan started to get dressed. She tucked her long, black hair into a loose bun and grabbed her Saiyajin armor from the closet. It took her longer than necessary to get dressed, but Aiko had seen to not letting her have to much time to herself. While pulling up her boots, Pan was able to scoop up the baby, diaper bag, her gym bag, and make it out of the door in one piece. Aiko giggled as Pan picked up speed, it wouldn't be too long before they were at Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
Bra opened the door widely when she recognized her sister-in-law at the door. Her face lit up and she eagerly took the baby and the baby's diaper bag that Pan dropped into her arms. "Papa's waiting in the gravity room, Pan, as always," the blue haired girl said while rolling her eyes. "Promise me one thing, okay?" as she shifted Aiko to her other hip Bra locked eyes with Pan, "Promise that you'll give him a good workout and take his mind off of Mama. Yesterday was their anniversary and he still carries the pain with him. It isn't right Pan, Trunks and I got over Mama's death just fine." Bra sighed and heartily patted the other girl on the shoulder not noticing the pain in Pan's eyes when Trunks's name was mentioned.  
  
Pan just smiled and grabbed her bag from inbetween the door and the wall. With a light wave to her daughter, she made her way outside to the gravity room. 'Damn, I hoped to catch Vegeta on a good day. He'll probably beat the crap out of me again. I swear he thinks I'm Grandpa…but I just can't fight like that!' She finally reached the doors of the gravity room and they swung open automatically. Setting her bag up against the steel walls, Pan finally felt the full effects of the extra gravity. Usually the weight left after a few minutes, but it just kept pressing in on her. Skirting out of the way of one of Vegeta's weak blasts, Pan knew today's workout was going to be interesting.  
  
***  
  
"Give it up brat we both know you can not keep up with me." Vegeta smirked as he sent a low kick to Pan's legs.  
  
Pan's breath was coming in short spurts, she'd forgotten when her hair had escaped her bun, and her sight was becoming blurry. Just as she went to block another one of Vegeta's attacks, a sharp pain was sent up her spine. Sinking to her knees, Pan grabbed her head as she was flooded with images that she'd thought were forgotten. 'Office…all alone…can't give in…must…must…' powering up sharply Pan screamed as pain wracked her body. Vegeta just hovered in front of her, silently sizing her up.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta felt a dull pain in his chest that was transferred to his back. Wiping the blood from his lip, he pulled himself back from the wall. With armor still smoking he realized that Pan had just sent one of her most powerful blasts at him. Shaking it off, he noticed the young woman had gone completely still. Vegeta strode over to Pan and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her arm immediately shot up and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Stay away from me! Trunks just stay the Hell away from me!" Pushing Vegeta away, Pan stood up blinking as her head cleared. "Oh Dende," she said softly, shaking her head, "what am I doing?" Falling back to her knees, Pan was surprised to find that Vegeta was cradling her.  
  
"You handled that quite well," he said as he smoothed her hair, "If tables would have been turned I would have killed her." He smiled as she looked up and their eyes locked. "I think you've had enough training for today." Vegeta helped Pan up and walked her to her gym bag, only stopping once to return the gravity to normal.  
  
Stooping down to grab her bag, Pan let out a small moan as she opened the light black bag up. Throwing it against the wall, her eyes followed it as several diapers came out of the opened end. Sinking back onto Vegeta's chest, Pan froze as she felt his hands trailing up her back swirling small circles through her armor.  
  
***  
  
Oooo…cliffhanger, heh, sorry but I just had to do that ^-^ What do you think so far? 


	3. Weakness Followed by Fury

A.N.~Wow! I've gotten a better response from this story than I originally thought. I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews ^-^ Hehe…things are heating up…in more ways than one.  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lessons  
  
Chapter 3: Weakness Followed by Fury  
  
***  
  
Pan steadied herself from jumping up and running out of the gravity room as she listened to the resounding clank of her body armor hitting the floor. Shaking herself from her stupor, Pan wondered what to do next as Vegeta's hands traced from her neck, shoulders, back, and then up again. 'Oh Dende…I haven't felt this way since…stop it Pan! Just stop it! He's your father-in-law….Dende…' Flustered, she pushed back off of the Saiyajin prince and turned to face him. "Vegeta," she paused trying to ignore the weakness in her knees as she looked into his eyes. "Vegeta…I just can't…"  
  
Turning quickly on her heel and walking hurriedly out of the domed prison, she jerked as Vegeta grabbed her wrist forcing her to close the gap between them. Both of them stood, just looking into the other's eyes not saying a word. 'Stop thinking about him…just walk away. WALK AWAY!!! For Dende's sake, he's older than your Grandpa. Well he definitely doesn't show it wonder if…NO! JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!' Pan stood still as Vegeta's face came closer to hers. Her lips half parted she waited nervously for the impending kiss. Pan could feel the heat of his breath on her face and just as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck…  
  
***  
  
"Brief's here…now I'm on the clock so this better be good." Blowing purple bangs out of his face, Trunks leaned over the com and listened for his secretary to speak. Suppressing a yawn, Trunks loosened his tie and grinned as he heard Marron's familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Trunks…it's me," Imagining the smiling blonde on the other side of his door, Trunks brushed back his hair and pressed the button down again.  
  
"Hmmm…Miss Marron another visit from you…what a surprise…two in one day. Betty, let her in please." Straightening his tie and jacket, Trunks sat back down in his chair and waited for Marron to walk in. The door clicked open with little effort and soon the lithe blonde was standing in front of him. Smirking slightly, Marron advanced slowly on Trunks her long blonde hair swaying with the movement of her hips.  
  
"On the clock Mr. President?" She said with a drawl, "I wonder if you're too busy for another private meeting with me? Sorry I left so soon last time, I had pressing matters to attend to." Reaching Trunks's desk, Marron pushed all of his papers out of the way. Placing her elbows on the now vacant desk she leaned forward and almost lost her balance as Trunks hauled her up over the desk. "Well…" Marron smirked, "…someone's a little forward…." Now seated on Trunks's lap Marron proceeded to unbutton his jacket. Reaching for his tie, she cried out as he dropped her onto the floor when his phone rang. "Damn you! Now look…I think I broke a…"  
  
"Hush Marron!" Trunks motioned wildly with his hands. "Huh? What now Bra? No there's no one else here…oh, Betty was rambling on about something on the com. Yes, I'll tell her you said hi. Uh huh, I promise. Now…why in the Hell did you call at noon?" Shifting uncomfortably, the young president of Capsule Corp. hoped his sister wouldn't keep him long. "…yes, no, what? Sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. Okay okay…what do you want? WHAT! Is Aiko all right? Oh, she wasn't…are you sure…just…uh huh…I'll be over in just a second!" Slamming the phone back into place, Trunks unceremoniously picked Marron up and threw her onto his chair. "Look, something has happened at home. I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here until I get back."  
  
Marron sat in the huge leather chair, mouth gapping. At the sound of the door opening she turned quickly away from the door to see Betty, eyes wide, staring at the condition of her employer's office.  
  
"I'll just leave these on the floor…." The woman left quickly without a sound, dropping several papers as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Blushing scarlet, Marron was still fixing her blouse and skirt after the secretary left. 'Oh! I'm going to kill him….'  
  
***  
  
Bra held tightly to Aiko as she watched her father pull himself from the rubble of the gravity room. 'I knew I shouldn't have put off those repairs. What would Mama say…oh…Daddy's going to kill me.' Nervously scanning the ground for Pan, Bra noticed there wasn't another moving spot under the chunks of debris. A flash of energy announced her brother's arrival. Sighing heavily Bra relaxed as Trunks started walking towards the wreckage. 'Trunks'll save her…he'll fixed everything.'  
  
"Pan…?" The words were barely out of his mouth when a powerful beam of red energy sent him sprawling to the ground. "What in the Hell!?!" Trunks watched in amazement as Pan hovered over the gravity room's debris. Her flat black hair was now blonde, her black eyes turquoise. "Su…su…super…." Picking himself off from the ground, Trunks began to back away from Pan's advancing form.  
  
"Bastard!" A satisfying crack filled the air as Pan punched Trunks squarely in the nose. "Stupid…weak…pathetic…excuse…for….a….Saiyajin!" With each word Pan punched, kicked, or blasted Trunks in another place. Tears streaming down her face, she powered up for a stronger attack as Bra stood horrified and Vegeta watched the scene impassably. "Ka….me…ha…me….HA!" The bright blue beam sent Trunks through the well kept lawn. Cutting the attack short, Pan spat on the ground and glared at the battered man. "I don't even think you have to ask what in the Hell that was for now, do you?" Smirking Pan walked over to Bra, grabbed her child, and flew off. Once in the air she shouted, "I'm going to see my bastard of an uncle and don't you even try to stop me!"  
  
Glancing up at the sky one more time as Pan flew off, Vegeta walked silently up to his daughter, seemingly unfazed by the recent event. "Bra, I'm taking a shower now. I want lunch ready when I get out and fix the gravity room. Okay Princess?" Walking upstairs, Vegeta concentrated on pushing everything out of his mind. Grasping tightly to the stair rail, the Saiyajin prince forced himself from flying after Pan. 'Super…Saiyajin….'  
  
***  
  
WHEE!!! Yet another cliff hanger ^-^ LOL! I'm getting good at those. I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. My muse just hit me with a ton of inspiration so I couldn't stop writing if I tried. 


	4. Anger and Bribery

A.N.~Hmmm…another new chapter? Yeah, I just couldn't leave everyone in suspense that long o_~ I'm pretty happy with the way "Life" is shaping up. Keep reviewing…you guys make all the difference ^-^  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lesson  
  
Chapter 4: Anger and Bribery  
  
***  
  
Goten sat back in his chair, holding up a picture of Bra. Tracing the gold frame delicately, he started to mentally count down the days until they would be married. He set the picture frame down gently and turned around to the big window that took up a whole wall of his office. Almost falling out of the chair, Goten caught himself quickly when he noticed a very pissed off looking, Super Saiyajin Pan hovering eye level outside his window.  
  
"Damn it Goten! Let me in!" Shifting her baby to her other arm, Pan glared at her uncle.  
  
Jumping out of his chair and opening the window quickly, Goten gapped at the woman in front of him. "Su…su…super…SUPER SAIYAJIN!!! When did this happen?! Dende! Did you kill him?! You killed him…didn't you!!! PAN! What in the…." Goten jerked his head back just in time to miss Pan's fist.  
  
Throwing a capsule out of her pocket, Pan placed her daughter inside the released play pen and sat down in Goten's chair. "What!" Slightly annoyed, Pan powered down to normal hoping that would stop Goten from staring. "Just because I went super doesn't mean I killed him. I should have killed him but that doesn't mean I did."  
  
Goten sighed in relief and took in a deep breath. "So my dearest niece, why are you visiting the humble offices of Senpu & Son?"  
  
"Cut the crap Goten, you know why I'm here!" Pan growled and stood up. "I want a divorce!" Pan sat back down and waited for Goten to recover.  
  
"What's the point Pan? You'll still be bonded…I mean…you guys are the most perfect couple ever, right? Remember the how many magazine covers featured your wedding…and you're so good for public relations and…" Goten stopped short as Pan pounded her fist through his desk.  
  
"I don't give a shit about what the public thinks! This is mentally tearing me apart! Don't I matter in all of this…? He promised me that I was the only woman for him." Tears welled up in Pan's eyes and immediately the 'tough girl' façade disappeared. "Every time they…they…they are together I feel it. I can't live like that anymore Goten…I won't live like this!" Pan forced back the tears that were threatening to fall and leaned up against the back of the chair.  
  
"I can draw up divorce papers…all right? So, how much do you want? 1 billion…2 billion…? You didn't sign a pre nup so…" Goten made his way over to the filing cabinet, took out some papers, and waited for Pan to speak.  
  
"1 million…I can live just fine on 1 million." Dismissing Goten's horrified expression with a wave of her hand, Pan continued. "This isn't about the money. The press is going to have a field day as it is might as well try to keep it as quiet as we possibly can…"  
  
"But…but…but Pan! You can't just say, 1 million and walk away…I mean you can but…Dende! You are so naïve!!! Look, how about when I formally speak to Trunks about the divorce I'll see how much he offers. Any less than 1 million and we'll fight for it? Okay? Besides, I'm his lawyer too so hopefully this won't get too out of hand." Goten flashed the trademark Son grin and went over to Aiko and picked her up from the play pen.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want one." Pan winked as Goten face faulted. "So…am I still the matron of honor, or is Marron gonna win over on that one too?"  
  
Goten placed Aiko in to Pan's outstreachted arms and brought his hands up to massage his temples. "First of all explain to me how in the Hell you're going to break this bond!"  
  
Smirking, Pan replied, "With the Dragon Balls that you're going to find for me, of course," and with that she powered up and flew out the window.  
  
"Damn she's good…" Goten walked over to the window, shut it, and proceded to get in touch with Trunks. 'This is going to be fun…to much fun…'  
  
***  
  
Pan stepped out of the shower only to be greeted by a blushing Trunks. "For Dende's sake, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before!" Growling softly, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and then stepped around him.  
  
"Pan, hold on for a second! You know how the big Capsule Corp. stock holders banquet is tonight?"  
  
Annoyed that he would even have the nerve, Pan flipped Trunks off and kept walking to the door.  
  
"Please…just tonight! It's just a PR thing…I'd take…." Trunks stopped as he noticed Pan's annoyed expression started to look more and more dangerous.  
  
Forcing a tone of civility to her voice Pan glared at Trunks. "Let me guess…you'd take the slut but it'd cause a scene, right? So I'm expected to show up for this cocktail party from Hell and act happy?! You've got to be kidding me…you are just being an ass…aren't you Trunks?"  
  
"Look, Goten already said you would. Bra picked out the dress and everything. Panny…I'll give you the house…and100milliondollars…" Spewing out the incoherent sentence, Trunks waited for Pan to explode.  
  
"The house? A 100 million? And all I have to do is hang on your arm in some sleazy dress and make small talk with sexually frustrated 50 year olds?" Pan closed her eyes and went over her options. '100 million…that's 100 times what I wanted! Well…it would be a huge pain in the ass to pack. Three hours of Hell and then it's done….and maybe Vegeta will be there….STOP THINKING ABOUT VEGETA!!!' Pan opened her eyes and with much effort forced a smile. "You've got yourself a deal, bastard."  
  
Trunks shook his head at the retreating figure and turned on the bathroom fan. 'This is going to be Hell…pure and simple Hell…' 


	5. Pure and Simple Hell

A.N.~Wow! Three chapters within a couple of days. Told you I couldn't stop writing. Guess this makes up for the month without updates ^_~ The big party chapter…*smiles evilly*.  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lessons  
  
Chapter 5: Pure and Simple Hell  
  
***  
  
Pan fidgeted with her dress smoothing the invisible creases. She eyed the man that was sitting on the other side of the limousine and was thankful that the windows were tinted. 'I'm heading into a small spiral straight into Hell…goody!' Looking out the window she wondered what the driver was thinking about the couple not speaking to each other.  
  
"Well…? Are you ready to go?" Trunks stepped out of the limousine and offered his hand.  
  
Pan, instead, opted to squeeze past him and ignore his outstretched hand. She rolled her eyes as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.  
  
Trunks whispered into her ear, hoping that it looked like they enjoying themselves. "I'm not doing this because I want to, Pan. If you don't start acting like the 'happy wife' this isn't going to work. People aren't blind you know." Forcing a smile, Trunks put Pan's arm through his and patted her hand.  
  
"Fine, bastard," she whispered back and then turned away to wave at the nearest reporter, "but I swear that if you touch my ass one more time I'll blow this whole fucking place up." Once again feigning interest in the camera's around her, Pan winked and snuggled closer to Trunks. '…make that a never ending spiral straight into Hell…'  
  
***  
  
Marron grinned as she gave the taxi driver a 10. Pulling a mirror out of her purse she made sure that everything was in place. Smacking her lips together she giggled softly as she neared the huge building that was hosting the banquet. 'So…Trunks thinks he can leave me home alone? This is going to be too cool…I'll finally get to let out our little secret to the rest of the world! Ha! Payback's a bitch…isn't it Trunks…'  
  
***  
  
Pan downed last of her champagne and chuckled at the supposed joke that Trunks had just told. "I'm always telling him," she said with fake brightness, "that's he's just too funny! Isn't that right honey?" Pan swallowed, trying to keep a growl from escaping from her throat. Eying one of the men in the group menacingly, she excused herself and headed quickly for the restroom. 'Oh! If that little grey haired ass doesn't stop "accidentally" brushing up against me I'll kill him!' She opened the door forcefully and hurriedly turned on the hot water.  
  
'Come on Pan-chan…just two more hours…you can take just two more hours. Forget about the money, imagine this as being training. The most strenuous training you've ever had and when you get out you'll get to see Vegeta and…STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS ASS…I MEAN VEGETA…' Digging her gloved fingers into her palms, Pan took a moment to compose herself and then decided she'd left Trunks alone long enough. Turning off the water and walking to the door, Pan counted to ten. 'Just two more hours…just two more hours…'  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sat in the darkened living room flipping from channel to channel. Just about every station was covering his brat's banquet. Every time Trunks and Pan were shown together Vegeta had to keep himself from tearing the television apart.  
  
'Hmph! She's Kakorott's brat! You are not feeling anything for her but lust, pure Saiyajin lust! Today was just a brief display of weakness, nothing more.' Vegeta stood up and started walking towards the stairs. "I DO NOT WANT HER IN MY BED!"  
  
"What Papa? What's wrong with your bed?" Bra stuck her head out of the doorway and peered questioningly at her father.  
  
Vegeta took in a few shallow breaths and then composed himself. "It's nothing Princess…just go back to fixing the gravity room, okay?" Finishing his walk up the stairs, Vegeta sighed heavily. 'Damn gravity room, why did it have to explode…'  
  
***  
  
Pan gasped and reeled back, taking in the scene. There was Marron, hanging all over Trunks, and Trunks trying to decide whether to fend her off or introduce her. She walked over to the two and while glaring at the clueless blonde, slipped her arm into Trunks's. "Why Marron Chestnut, I haven't seen you in ages! I didn't know Trunks invited you…why he's always one for surprises!" Pan concealed her crossed fingers behind her back hoping that Marron would get the message. She didn't.  
  
"Hmmm…Pan…I didn't think you'd be here. Why, I supposed after you almost sent Trunksie here to the emergency room you'd at least be under house arrest!" Marron giggled at her joke and pecked Trunks on the cheek. "When he didn't come to pick me up this evening I thought it was some sort of mistake…obviously it was."  
  
"Now Marron," Trunks said with a hint of a growl, "I don't know where you got the idea that Pan, of all people, almost sent me to the emergency room! Ha! I've never heard of a funnier thing!" Nervously, the purple haired executive forced a laugh and was thankful that the rest of the group laughed too. Minus the increasingly angry women at his left and right sides.  
  
"Trunks!" Marron said whining seductively, "Why can't you just tell them our little secret? Are you ashamed of me?" Marron leaned in closer to Trunks, laying her head on his chest. Not noticing the gapping stares of the people surrounding her, she would have continued had Trunks not pushed her away.  
  
"Marron, this has gone far enough! I don't know where in that silly little head you got the idea that we were a couple. Everyone knows Pan and mine's relationship is solid and here you go disturbing the peace. If you won't leave now I'll have to call security." Praying that Marron wouldn't hold it against him later, Trunks grabbed Pan and pulled her into a suffocating kiss. When he pulled away from the surprised and slowly steaming Pan, Marron was gone.  
  
The same man that had been feeling Pan up earlier wistfully watched Marron leave the building. Chuckling he reached over and patted Trunks on the back, "Well Mr. Briefs, even in marriage you are quite the ladies' man." The rest of the group took his cue and for the rest of the evening Pan was latched to Trunks's side.  
  
Air kissing another nameless stock holder, it took every muscle in Pan's body from chasing after Marron and beating the blonde into a bloody mess. 'They're all going to die…each and every one of those stupid assholes.'  
  
***  
  
After a quick stop at her father's house to pick up Aiko, Pan and Trunks were once again home. Upon reaching her room, Pan dropped the baby into her crib and stripped out of her dress. Kicking off her heels as she walked to her nightstand, Pan reached over and dialed up the Capsule Corp. compound. 'Please let Vegeta answer…please let Vegeta…' "Oh! Hi Bra! Yeah, the party was okay…oh…it was on the news…great! Oh, it's being laughed off…yeah what a FREAKING GREAT JOKE! Oops..I know it's not your fault. Uh huh…yes, I'm bringing Aiko over tomorrow…yes I'll still be your matron of honor. We can't do fittings in the morning, I train every morning. No, no, I guess he wouldn't mind, sure, nothing pink, okay? Eight? Mmhmmm…I won't kill him…don't worry! Okay, bye!" Slamming the phone back into the cradle, Pan crawled into bed. 'Goten better find those Dragon Balls quick, or his death is going to be very slow and very painful…'  
  
***  
  
"Come on Marron, honey…please…answer the phone…answer the damn phone! You know I didn't mean it…really…but I had to save face! It was the stock holder's banquet for Dende's sake! Look, just call me back!" Trunks stopped from blowing up the phone and placed it gently back. 'Dende! Pan's divorcing me, Marron's not speaking to me…and unless the press takes this as one big joke I'm screwed! Hell…it's not like this is my fault or anything…' Trunks yawned and walked into the bathroom and started running the shower. 'Good bye house…good bye 100 million dollars…' Stepping into the shower, Trunks hoped the hot water would wash away the memories of the recent events.  
  
***  
  
Okay? So, what did you think so far? Hehe, Trunks is finally having to pay…too bad he's too full of himself to realize this is his fault. Oooo…what's going on with Vegeta and Pan? Heh, you're just going have to wait to find out cuz I'm thinking of two different ways to continue the story and now I'm stuck. If you have any ideas…send um my way o_~! 


	6. A Little Fresh Air

A.N.~I can't believe how much attention this story as gotten. Heh, yeah, I'm the one who brags how I have a following. Yep, you guys defiantly keep me going. ^_~ Since FF.net has been acting up I don't know when this chapter will be uploaded. Newayz, hope you like it…and yes….there's just a little bit of action. *Blinks* And I mean just a little!  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lessons  
Chapter 6: A Little Fresh Air  
  
***  
  
Pan awoke to a tangle of bed sheets and the screaming cries of her baby. Quickly recovering from her fall off the bed, she stumbled to her daughter's crib. Picking the baby up gently, Pan sat in the nearest chair hoping her rocking motions were soothing. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the headache that was threatening to make her head explode. As Aiko quieted, Pan drifted off.  
  
***  
  
Pan stifled a yawn and blinked, trying to shake away the world's fuzzy edge. It was the fifth time Bra had tried on a wedding dress and hopefully it would be her last. Pan grinned at the image of her blue-haired friend. In the last couple of years Bra had become quite the fashion guru, the whole world waited on baited breath for her next design. 'It's almost fitting that she can't find the perfect wedding dress. Of course, she will be modifying it….no doubt in that.' Pan yawned again and this time Marron heard it.  
  
"A little boring for you, Pan? Mmmm…I guess after planning your own wedding this isn't the most exciting thing for you. I, however, am learning so much. I'm sure I'll put my knowledge to use when Trunks and I tie the knot. Of course, that will be after you two have divorced." The blonde's smile was too sickening sweet for Pan to stomach.  
  
"When did our marriage ever stop you before?" Pan snapped back. She smirked when Marron's face paled and everyone turned to look at them. "I should have figured you'd try to upstage Bra…you always manage to make yourself the center of attention. Now, if you wouldn't mind shutting up I have a baby to take care of." Pan got up, walked over to Bra, and whispered something in her ear. Her friend nodded and Pan quietly left the room, picking her baby up with her.  
  
"Hmph!" Marron loudly huffed, gaining a scowl from Bra. She smiled widely, feigning apology.  
  
Bra growled low in her throat and pushed passed Marron. "You will remain civil while in my house! Understand? Pan has been my best friend since I can remember and just because my brother went and fucked up their marriage will never cause a change in our friendship." Quickly cutting Marron off, Bra continued. "You're lucky I'm even letting be a part of my wedding…you look at Goten one more time and I swear I'll blast you into the next dimension!" Mimicking her father's smirk, Bra turned on her heel and picked up her favorite wedding dress from the pile.  
  
Marron jumped up and started walking to the door. "I know when I'm not wanted!" Her voice wavered, hoping to gain sympathy. When the only response was blank stares, she looked over at Bra one more time, but was silenced with a wave of the younger girl's hand.  
  
"…and you wonder why you weren't picked as the 'maid' of honor. You make me sick Marron…too bad it took you sleeping with my brother for me to figure it out!" Bra's eyes glazed over as Marron opened the door and slammed it behind her. Trying to lighten up the scene, she tried to laugh the confrontation off. "Happy faces everyone we've got a wedding to plan! We can start the rest of the fittings now…Pan will be back in a minute."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and followed after the soon to be bride. Vegeta slipped through the room, unnoticed by the wedding party. Smiling softly, he noted for a moment how the crazed look in Bra's eyes looked a little too much like a look Bulma used to get. 'I'm getting too soft…too damn soft…'  
  
***  
  
Pan hummed softly and waited for Aiko to finish feeding. She smiled softly as the baby pushed against her chest. "All right sweetie," Pan said in a sing-song voice, "I guess you're done. Wanna take a nap with mama? I think we could both use one…."  
  
"Didn't you know it's dangerous to run around topless, Brat?" Vegeta smirked as Pan jumped and hurriedly covered herself up. When she picked up Aiko from the soft grass, Pan held the baby up to her face, trying to hide her deep blush.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was strangely gruff and surprised both of them. Clearing her throat, Pan bowed her head in apology. "Excuse me Vegeta, I'm just tired…that's all." When she looked up again, Pan noticed he wasn't there anymore. Feeling a soft blowing on her neck, Pan jumped and nearly dropped the baby.  
  
Vegeta smiled inwardly as she stiffened. He placed one hand on her stomach as the other swirled a strand of her hair around his finger. To quiet her whimpers, Vegeta pulled her up against his chest and placed his cheek up against hers. "Hush little one…"  
  
Closing her eyes Pan took an uneasy breath and wished that Vegeta was talking to Aiko. She leaned her head back on Vegeta's shoulder relishing in his warmth. "We…we…really shouldn't….it…it….it just isn't right." Pan hated herself as the words left her mouth. Her mind was shouting a loud 'no' while all her body could think of was getting Vegeta out of his training suit. She mentally cursed herself as the older Saiyajin turned her around to face him. With the unusually quiet Aiko between them, Vegeta's eyes grew strangely soft.  
  
'Damn it! Let her go…walk away…NOW! Stop being such a pathetic excuse for a Saiyajin…stupid…weak….' Vegeta's thought were interrupted as he felt a familiar ki approaching steadily. Quickly disappearing from sight, he left a flustered Pan to explain the situation, alone.   
  
'I just need a cold shower….' Was the Prince's only thought as he retreated to the bathroom, '….damn you! Stop thinking about her…think about Napa…Frieza…think about Kakorot and that loud harpy mating!' Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the cold water hit him. Growling loudly with frustration, he fell up against the shower.  
  
***  
  
Pan turned around quickly to face Bra. "Hey…sorry I was so long…I didn't get much sleep and was hoping the fresh air would wake me up." Pan hoped she'd sounded believable. 'Last thing I need is Bra thinking I'm a whore for wanting her father…stupid…you're not supposed to be thinking about him!'  
  
"It's all right," Bra said warmly, "I showed Marron to the door, hope you don't mind. I know you would have rather done it yourself…consider it your wedding present to me." Bra's smile got even wider when her friend laughed. She hadn't heard Pan laugh in days. "Well, hurry up! We have a wedding to plan…and I just lost a bride's maid!" The girls hurried inside arm-in-arm giggling like mad. 


	7. Yesterday

A.N.~Woohoo! I finally have another chapter out…though I must confess I don't like it very much. Sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner, but I've been a little bit busy with homework and all. Since I've officially stopped writing my OLS fic, I hope I'll have more time and energy to dedicate to this one. Oh yeah! I just wanna say how proud I am to have an international fan base *laughs*…it's a long story. It's the fans who keep this story going even when I think of giving up. I love you guys!!! Well, that's all for now…I guess.  
  
***  
  
Life's Little Lesson  
Chapter 7: Yesterday  
  
***  
  
Pan looked up at the starless sky and shivered. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Scanning the inky blackness, she finally found the spot she was looking for. Hugging her legs closer to her body, Pan continued to look upon where the planet Vegeta should have been.  
  
"It's a little late for stargazing, isn't it Brat? Especially when there are no stars in the damn sky."  
  
Pan jumped up at the sound of Vegeta's gruff voice, but quickly covered her surprise. Brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, she pulled her sweatshirt closer around her and met his level stare.  
  
'I couldn't sleep and I was tempted to crawl into your bed…' Pan bit the inside of her cheek and refused to say her thoughts aloud. "I've got a lot of things on my mind right now, Vegeta…"   
  
Vegeta smirked and began to walk slowly across the sloped roof to Pan. "You amaze me sometimes, Brat." Upon reaching her, he guided his hand to the small of her back and began ushering her towards the window.  
  
Pan stalled and pulled away from Vegeta. Gazing at her feet, she scolded herself for the thoughts rushing around in her head. Turning to look at Vegeta, she sighed heavily.  
  
"Did I look like a lily on my wedding day?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Pan strangely. 'Why the Hell would she ask me about her wedding day…' Quelling the thought, he moved closer to her.  
  
"A lily," he finally muttered, "why would you want to look like a lily?"  
  
Feeling his piercing gaze sizing her up, Pan shifted uncomfortably and wished the whole thing could be forgotten. 'Stupid…your emotions are all over the place…first you're thinking about bedding the man…now you're asking him about your wedding day.' Rubbing cold hands over her face, Pan turned.  
  
"When we were in space…Grandpa…found out I had a crush on Trunks," blushing, Pan refused to meet Vegeta eyes and continued to stare at the ground, "He told me on my wedding day…he told me he wanted me to look like a lily…it was his favorite flower…"  
  
Vegeta snorted, not noticing the tears welling up in Pan's eyes. "Hmph! Kakkorot was too soft…a lily, of all things…" Vegeta stopped short, finally noticing Pan's shoulders tremble. He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to remember her wedding day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Baka onna, making me talk to my idiot Brat. Hmph! What makes it worse is that Kakkorot's granddaughter is too good for him!' Reaching the door, Vegeta opened it quietly and was soon glaring at the gathered group. Goten was fumbling with Trunks's tie, but quickly retreated as Vegeta stepped soundlessly toward him. Picking up the forgotten tie, Vegeta soon secured it snuggly around his son's neck.  
  
"There's no use in getting excited, Brat. You're just spending the rest of your life with her."  
  
He hoped that Trunks would take the message as a warning, but from the looks of everyone else in the room, he mused that they all believed he was giving the brat a pep talk. Turning on his heel, Vegeta quickly walked out of the stuffy room.  
  
~~~  
  
The music was beginning and all Vegeta could do was grit his teeth and shift in the hard pew. Glancing up from the floor, he noticed Pan walking down the isle. Her veil covered her soft black curls and black eyes he knew were tinged with blue. The bodice of her dress clung to her and the neckline dipped down just enough to see the end of her light tan. Puffy white sleeves fell off her shoulders, and when they caught the light, they sparkled. Ending at her waist, the bodice formed a triangle in front, flaring out into a skirt. Her skirt was in a soft bell shape, made of silk and tulle, and shot with a light shimmering blue. The end of her skirt turned up slightly, certain sections were pointed and slightly separated…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"…beautiful…" Vegeta muttered as his eyes snapped open. He watched as Pan stopped walking towards the skylight and cursed himself for giving into her. "Would it make you happy if I said you looked like a lily," he stated gruffly, "…and that Kakkorot would have thought so too?"  
  
Taking a step back, Vegeta braced himself as Pan rushed him, throwing herself into his arms. Burying her face into his chest, she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Thank you…you don't know…how much that means to me…" Pulling away quickly, Pan was surprised as Vegeta gently began to guide her towards the skylight. Hiding her smile, she floated down the open hole and began walking to her room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pan growled and flipped over on her back, rolling her eyes when the bed squeaked. Her attention drifted from the slowly revolving ceiling fan to her daughter's crib. 'We're living in the same freaking house! I think that's a good enough excuse as to why I'm not getting any sleep. Don't forget I just brought up my ex-husband/his son in a situation that had the possibility of romance. Oh, and on top of that the same ex-husband I brought up…is the asshole that screwed me over in living situations!' Pan growled softly as images of the day before flooded her mind.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"…now, now Panny…no need to get upset. I deposited all the money into your bank account. Don't look at me like that…I'm giving you ample time to move your belongings."  
  
"Damn it, Trunks, you knew I wanted to keep this house! I DO NOT want to move into the compound." Mindful of her daughter, Pan was careful not to beat Trunks into a bloody pulp.  
  
Hiding his fear behind a look of indifference, Trunks gave a pained sigh and turned away from Pan. "Argue all you want but a deal is a deal, because I own both houses I can give you which ever one I want. We both know how this case would be dealt with in court, remember, Goten is on New Namek right now." Hiding a smirk, Trunks began to walk away leaving Pan in a rush to capsulate all her belongings before the movers came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill him!"   
  
Pan quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and cursed herself for getting caught up in her thoughts. Glancing over at Aiko, she said a silent prayer when her daughter didn't wake up. Sighing, she tried to push every single thought out of her mind to try to get some sleep. 'Goten should have the Dragon balls gathered up soon…then, I'll be able to make my wish…' Yawning, Pan turned over on her side and fell into a restless slumber. 


	8. Comfort is a Foreign Word

A.N.: Wow…umm…it's taken quite some time, but I'm finally writing chapter 8. Actually…you can thank my muse for this one…she kept whispering the words "Elektra complex" over and over again in my head. Love her to dead…but she scares the crap out of me sometimes. Oh well…here ya go.  
  
***  
Life's Little Lesson  
Comfort is a Foreign Word   
***  
  
Granted the graveyard wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, yet it was where Pan found herself when she needed to be somewhere quiet. Thinking really wasn't an option in the Briefs' household; survival was the only thing on her mind. Since day one, life had been full of a teething baby, Vegeta's sexual advances, and hiding said advances from Bra. Not that she minded Vegeta coming onto her….  
  
"Hello Grandpa…"  
  
Her raspy, sleep deprived voice startled her out of her trance. Sinking down beside her grandfather's tombstone, Pan rested her head on her knees.  
  
"So? Are Bulma and Grandma raising cane up in heaven? I bet Grandma was happy to have some company…no matter how much you two love each other, we both know Grandma needs her 'girl talk' time. I bet I'm making an ass of myself, aren't I?"  
  
Her last sentence came as a whisper and a faint blush stole across her face. It was the first time she'd ever thought of her grandparents watching her from heaven. Watching her as she almost gave into Vegeta's persistent advances…Dende! Bulma must be horrified.  
  
"I can't help it, Grandpa…Vegeta's…Vegeta's different from anyone I've ever met in my life. He loves Aiko…even if she isn't his daughter and he can go from beating the crap out of me during sparring to trying to seduce me…there I go again, sorry Grandpa…"  
  
Unwrapping her arms from around her legs, she ran her fingers through her hair. Glancing up at the sky she caught the faint glimmer of a meteor as it streaked across the sky…reminding her of Goten.  
  
***  
  
"Earth to Pan...I just asked you what you wanted to wish for instead. Late breaking news says that you have two wishes left instead of one."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes in annoyance. For the past minute or two, all his niece had been able to do was project her gaping mouth through the vid screen.  
  
"I heard what the fucking dragon said, Goten! Just give me a second…"  
  
Pan was in complete shock. Her first wish, that Aiko wouldn't be affected from any of her other wishes had gone off without a hitch. However, when she tried to wish that her bond with Trunks would be broken…she was met with a shocking response. The bond was already broken…shocking yes, surprising no. Lately she hadn't been feeling a twinge in her heart every time Trunks and Marron defiled his office. Pan's eyes narrowed wickedly and she soon snapped from her trance.  
  
"Fine, for my next wish…I wish I was full saiya-jin."  
  
Pan had to hold back a chuckle at the look on Goten's face, but was relived moments later. She could feel her weakness leaving and being replaced with a new strength. Her smirk left her face as she decided on her next wish and her face turned pallid. If she was full Saiya-jin…then…  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
The words left her lips before she could stop them. Embarrassed that she'd uttered Vegeta's name in front of Goten, it took her a few moments to pull herself together.  
  
"What'd you say, Pan-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I have my last wish. I wish that Vegeta were…"  
  
Her mind went blank…ten years or twenty years…wringing her hands, the words finally left her lips.  
  
***  
  
"That's right, Grandpa, that's what I wished for. So? Have I shammed the family enough now? It's funny though…the first thing I did wasn't to go and track Vegeta down…the first thing I did was go Super Saiya-jin. It's funny how much more powerful I felt…since the last time…when I was attacking Trunks. It felt like liquid gold was running through my veins…is that how you felt, Grandpa? That's exactly how Vegeta found me about 30 minutes later…training like my life depended on it."  
  
Pan chuckled, remembering the scene that had ensued. Remembering how Vegeta slapped and knocking her to the ground. Then how he challenged her to fight him, Dende! The rush she had gotten from sparring: Super Saiya-jin verses Super Saiya-jin.   
  
"I'm thankful he's exactly the same, Grandpa. I couldn't stand it if making him 15 years older than me actually changed him. As horrible as it sounds to you, Grandma, and Bulma up in heaven…I actually think I'm falling in love with him.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta lay on the floor, watching his granddaughter intently. His hardened expression was broken as she began pounding her chubby fists in the air. Pausing for a moment, her dark blue eyes blinked and she grabbed one of Vegeta's fingers and began teething on it.  
  
"Well, now there's no doubt in my mind you're the spawn of Kakorot. Though, I must say, Little One that he never restored to cannibalism when he was hungry."  
  
"She isn't trying to eat you, Vegeta. She's teething and I'm sure you forgot about her teething ring in the refrigerator."  
  
Pan peeked out from behind the half open door and walked into the living room. Careful not to disturb her daughter's slobbery work on Vegeta's gloved finger, she settled down beside Vegeta. Nestling her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him.  
  
"I talked to Grandpa again today…"  
  
"Did the dead idiot talk back?"  
  
"Hmph! Fine, if you're going to be that way about it I just won't talk to you."  
  
Pan growled and sat up and away from Vegeta. Glaring at him she started to get up from the floor.  
  
"Woman, stop acting stupid and talk to me."  
Grabbing her arm, Vegeta pulled her down beside him again. A small smirk crossed his face as he pulled Pan around to face him. His smirk deepened as he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"Now you have my undivided attention, Woman. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes and tried to remain calm. Snuggling closer like the kiss had never happen, she unsuccessfully began to try to still her wild heart.  
  
'He kissed me! Vegeta…kissed…me! Sweet, merciful Dende…he freaking kissed me!'  
  
In an instant, she forgot everything she had been meaning to tell him about her talk with her Grandpa. Absolutely everything…not just part of the one sided conversation…but everything. Smiling softly, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers.  
  
"Actually, Vegeta, there really isn't anything that I want to talk about. In fact…about the only thing I can think to tell you is to find someone to watch Aiko for the next hour…" 


	9. Word from Me, Please Read

(My Longest) Author's Note: Over 60 reviews, that's more reviews than I thought I would get when I first wrote this piece. In fact, it didn't even dawn on me to turn it into a V/P until the short story/poem, that it was originally, bombed. After I began getting reviews, on what I dubbed a "twisted T/P," I decided to continue with the story. That's when I really started to get into the story. This fic has become much more than I ever thought possible…and it's because of you, the readers and ultimately the reviewers. Had I not had people bearing down on me to finish this, I may not have. "Life's Little Lesson" has developed into the easiest and hardest fic that I've ever written. Easiest because the words and ideas have always seemed to flow, yet hardest because I've never wanted to stop writing. I could have ended this story in 4 or 5 chapters, but I just couldn't. Part of it being that I'm a hopeless romantic and part of it the fact that I didn't want this to end abruptly. So, I thank each and everyone of you for supporting me and never giving up…even when the chapters stopped.  
  
There are a couple of things that I'd like to apologize for. First and foremost the Trunks and Marron bashing. Quite frankly I have nothing against these two characters, but doesn't there always have to be a "bad guy?" Though, for Trunks and Marron lovers (and no, I'm not talking about T/M fans) I'd like to point out that they were only attacked for a short period of time…and Trunks really deserved it ^_~. Secondly, I'd like to give a half-hearted apology for OOC-ness. For my defense, I'd like to say that I tried my hardest to keep Vegeta in character even when it was almost impossible for me to do so. To answer the one review jumping me for Pan's OOC-ness, I'd just like to say that people grow up. In GT, we see Pan when she's 14 and again when she's probably in her 100s, nothing of what happens in between. In my little world, I see her as I portrayed her in my fic, strong both in body and in spirit, a true Saiyajin. As always, a little artistic freedom should be granted.   
  
Now, if you actually read this *laughs*, I'd just like to say that Chapters 9 and 10 are the concluding chapters. After I post them on FF.net, there will be no more. For sanity's sake (ironic, isn't it?) I doubt I'll be writing a sequel. I want to start on a couple new projects and have the freedom to do so without guilt. Oh, and on a lighter note…if you know of any V/P cliques or sites with V/P fanart I'd sure like to see um *grins*. Once more I'd like to thank "my people" for getting me this far. Every review has meant so much to me.  
  
  
  
Written with love,  
(The one and only) Angel of Insanity 


	10. When the Earth Stopped Spinning

Author's Note: If you didn't read the "Author's Note to end all Author's Notes" before this…go read it now. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down and beat you with my computer chair.  
  
***  
Life's Little Lesson  
Chapter 9: When the Earth Stopped Spinning  
***  
  
Pan sighed as she floated in a sea of pink and white bubbles. Sinking deeper into the steaming water, she traced the raised mark at the base of her neck. Vegeta had left her alone amid a sea of tangled blankets and with her best friend knocking at the door. While she felt guilty for lying about Vegeta's absence and not picking Aiko up, it had been the only plausible solution.   
  
'Her wedding is tomorrow, all hell would break loose if everyone found out Vegeta and I…I can't hurt Bra like that…'  
  
The thought of Vegeta brought tears to Pan's eyes and there wasn't anyone that she could talk to. Bra had always been there, but how does one go about telling your best friend you slept with her father? Pan shuddered imagining the scene that would ensue. Then there was her Uncle Goten, she'd told him about every heartbreak, hell, he'd gone to New Namek to get the dragon balls for her. Of course, as soon as he found out, Goten would be running off to tell Bra, Trunks, and her father.  
  
'It's not like I'm a baby anymore, Dad can't tell me what to do. Not like that will stop him from trying to kill Vegeta. Not like he could or I'd let him, but, it's somewhat hard to defend someone that left you the morning after.'  
  
Aiko's whimpering brought Pan out of her trance and she quickly wrapped a towel around herself and raced out of the bathroom. Skidding to a stop in the next room, she steadied herself when she noticed Trunks cradling her…rather their…daughter.  
  
"I tried the phone and no one picked up, so I decided I might as well let myself in. Sorry if I scared you…"  
  
Holding the baby in one arm, Trunks slipped the diaper bag over his shoulder. Flushing slightly when she realized she was still in her towel, Pan grabbed her robe from off her bed and slipped it on over the towel. Turning to face Trunks with robe cinched and towel in hand, Pan looked at him skeptically.  
  
"It's my fault, if I'd been paying attention to the ki levels in the house I would have noticed. Besides, it's your weekend…what?"  
  
The last word was a little harsher than she had intended, but Pan went weak when she noticed Trunks trying to get a closer look at her neck. Quickly letting her hair down from its tight bun, she forced a smile and motioned to the door. Sighing with relief as he left her room without another word, she quietly closed the door and sank down onto the carpeted floor.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be…"  
  
***  
  
Vegeta let another ki blast fly towards an imaginary opponent. Sweat glistened on his face, and his training suit was soaked through. He'd been training non-stop for the last 8 hours, not even letting up to ease the empty feeling in his stomach.  
  
'I love you…'  
  
He brought his fist down hard up against the nearest tree and watched as it broke into splinters, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that were plaguing him. The image of Pan's lithe body against his, the blood trickling down his neck where she bit him, the hauntingly metallic taste as they kissed filled his mind. With a loud growl, Vegeta made little work of the mountain on the horizon. Even the cloud of dust couldn't shake the memories that were filling his mind…Pan's memories.  
  
'I'm just as good as Goten and Trunks…I'm not a little baby anymore…'  
  
'Please Grandpa…please come back…don't leave us, leave me…'  
  
'I can't believe you SLEPT with her! Of all the people…'  
  
"Damn it! I'm the Prince of Saiyajins…I should be able to control the bond with my…with my…mate!"  
  
Grabbing his towel from off the ground, Vegeta wrapped it around his neck and wiped off his face. Walking stiffly over to a close stream, he bent down and scooped a handful of water into his hands. Sinking onto the damp, grassy bank, Vegeta tugged on his hair in angry desperation and looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Ai shiteru…baka onna…"  
  
***  
  
Cursing his shaking hand, Vegeta finally set it firmly on the doorknob and went to swing the door open. Uttering a string of incoherent words under his breath as he was met with resistance, Vegeta softly hit his forehead on the door out of desperation. Pan was throwing all her weight up against the door, refusing to let him in.  
  
"Go away…I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
Vegeta felt a pain in his chest at her icy words; Pan had never spoken to him like that before.  
  
"Now Woman, open the door before I force my way in. You know I can."  
  
"Seeing as you left me here all by myself to face Bra…"  
  
"…what did you…"  
  
"That isn't the point! You let me wake up all alone…with all these different emotions coursing through my body. Damn it, Vegeta, we're bonded and you treat it like this is nothing…I guess like father like son…"  
  
Pan lessened her pressure against the door, opting instead to rest her chin on her knees and wrap her arms around her legs. Tears were trickling down pale cheeks, her eyes growing more bloodshot and red. She didn't utter another sound in protest as Vegeta gently opened the door, quietly stepped into her room, picked her up, and set her on the bed. Touching his lips to the bridge of her nose in silent apology, Vegeta sat down beside a very distraught Pan.  
  
"You're not the only one with problems, Little One, don't for once think that I would forget you."  
  
"Asshole, you're making it hard for me to stay mad at you."  
  
A small smile lit her pale features for only a moment before Pan broke down into silent sobs. Giving into her pride, she sank against Vegeta's chest and closed her eyes as he began to trace small circles along her back.  
  
"I know you miss that idiot warrior and that my brat meant something to you…"  
  
"You loved Bulma, but couldn't express it, you still feel guilty about never telling her you loved her…"  
  
Placing his cheek on the top of Pan's head, Vegeta breathed in deeply and pulled her closer. He'd never felt so close to a person, he'd only had a single bond with Bulma…could only feel her pain. This was so different, as if Pan was coursing through him, knowing that she could feel what he felt. Breaking from his thoughts, Vegeta yielded to Pan as she pushed against him and slid off the bed.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me again?"  
  
Her voice was soft, eyes downcast, finger twirling nervously at a strand of ebony hair. Stiffing and letting out a small cry of surprise as Vegeta gently kissed her, Pan heard the comforting response echoing in the back of her head. Breaking away with an impish glint in her eye, she stepped back widening the distance between them by a few inches.  
  
"I'll put this off until after the wedding for you, but don't think I'll deny anything. I refuse to shame the woman who is carrying my child…"  
  
"You…you got me pregnant?! How in Hell did you manage that? Aiko's going to be two this spring and I don't need another child…God…you bastard, you did this on purpose…"  
  
Vegeta clamped his hand roughly over her mouth quickly silencing Pan's ranting. Smirking, he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sometimes, Little One, I think you worry too much…" 


	11. Wedding Day

Author's Note: I promised myself when I first started writing this that the last chapter would be dedicated to Bra and Goten's wedding. Never have I been so wrapped up in a fic before and the response is more than I ever expected. If anything, I hope that any fic after this will be half as successful. I'd like to thank my reviewers one more time…I love you guys!!!  
  
***  
  
There is nothing more important in this world than love. Love for the two people who brought you into this world, for your siblings and family, for the people that are closer than family, and finally, love for that one person who makes your life complete.  
  
The daughter of a Saiyajin Prince has high expectations; after all, Bra had been raised on the mantra, "Only the best for my princess." Boys had been showing up on her front porch for years, one look from Vegeta sending them scurrying away with dread. One boy hadn't been scared away, hell, he hadn't even registered her as a "girl" until she'd come back from Paris. Goten had always treated her as she was his little sister, but it only took one kiss for that to change. In one kiss, Bra felt her life become complete. A morning after that should have left her bitter; waking up to the taste of alcohol on her tongue, but Son Goten had the uncanny ability to make everything better. Bra knew that first hand, he had made her life better.  
  
Love is never easy, especially when it seems like you spend more time apart than   
together. No one ever said that the tears, the sleepless nights, and the pain would be easy but somehow they had worked through it. Bra had been terrified when Pan blasted Trunks across the front lawn, believing no relationship sacred, her confidence shattered. Yet Goten had helped her pick up the pieces and they moved on. Now she was standing at the alter, feeling a band of gold slipping over her finger, and gazing into the gentle eyes of the man who would never leave her. Goten was more than her night in shinning armor…he was her angel.  
  
***  
Life's Little Lesson  
Chapter 10: Wedding Day  
***  
  
"Damn it all to hell, I'm not going out there until I find my other shoe! I refuse to walk out of this room barefoot and I sure as hell am not going to stumble out in one shoe."  
  
Pan sighed as Bra screamed at her through the door. The blue haired Saiyajin princess had been high strung all morning…especially after learning, from her father, that her groom-to-be had gotten her pregnant.  
  
'It's kind of funny…we'll be delivering around the same time. My cousin and her sister are going to…nope…never mind…that's not funny.'  
  
Pan banged her head against the wall connecting the two rooms, barely registering her best friend's complaints and requests that she stop shaking the foundation of the ancient cathedral. Resting her forehead against the flaking paint, Pan cursed when she realized that a crack had formed all the way to the ceiling. Placing her hand behind her head in classic Son fashion, she mumbled an apology and stepped back.  
  
"Sorry Bra, I guess I haven't gotten used to…well…the new me…"  
"Don't worry about a thing…I was doing the same thing on my side of the wall."  
  
Stepping out from behind the door, a quirky smile pasted across her face, Bra stepped up to the full-length mirror and laughed out-loud. Grabbing Pan's hand, she made her face the mirror and both burst into a fit of giggles. An identical red mark shone on their foreheads.   
  
"Dende…it's just like old days. Come on, Princess, we've got to find your shoe before I cancel the wedding and lay waste to the reception buffet."  
  
***  
  
'Is he just going to stand there and stare at me? I mean…he could at least glare or threaten me…why does he just lean up against the wall and give me this blank look.'  
  
Goten fumbled with his tie as he caught Vegeta's reflection in the mirror. The older, rather, not much older Saiyajin hadn't moved from the wall since he'd come into the room. Shaking his head in confusion as he remembered Pan's wish, Goten tried to take his mind off things. Marriage was the only thing that made sense; Pan had stopped talking to him, Trunks had been distant since the divorce, even Vegeta was more anti-social than usual.  
  
'The only thing that keeps me sane is my angel…I'd lose it without her…'  
  
Startled from his thoughts, Goten had to force his heart back down out of his throat after he realized Vegeta's hand was resting on his shoulder. Attempting to take a step forward, the vanity stopped him, and the young son of Goku turned around slowly.  
  
"You're making a mess of that stupid ribbon, Boy. One would think that by now you'd know how to tie the damn thing properly."  
  
Vegeta smirked and took the two ends in his hands, quickly tying them into a respectable bow. Taking a couple of steps away from the boy, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away, allowing Goten to regain his composure.  
  
"I…erm…I mean…wha…"  
  
"Your father was more fluent, I do believe. Then again, he was only fluent when he was fighting…then your harpy mother did the talking. Treat my daughter well and not only will I bless the child you created, but I won't destroy you."  
  
Turning on his heel, Vegeta left the room without a sound, leaving his daughter's mate to sort his thoughts and lift his jaw off the floor. They'd be good for each other, they needed each other. Never underestimate a warrior…especially if his father was Son Goku.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Pan…it's my wedding day for the love of Dende! You're supposed to be happy…Goten's finally going to get settled down."  
  
Bra mock glared at Pan, while the girl stared out the window, oblivious. Shaking her head and sighing with disgust, she spread out the yards of white tulle around her and sank to the floor.  
  
"What you need is a boyfriend, or at least someone you can sleep with regularly. You've been spaced out since you moved in with…damn it Pan…I'm sorry. What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
Large blue eyes softened as Bra rose to embrace her friend. The room was silent; the only audible sound was the mantel clock. Pulling away, face flushed and with tears welling up in her eyes, Pan forced a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me…my life's just messed up right now and…and I don't want to ruin your wedding. I'll buck up, I promise I won't do that again…we've still got to finish your hair."  
  
"That's bullshit, Pan, and you know it. I haven't been your best friend since we met to be know that you're 'all right.' I'm locking the door and we're not leaving until you fess up."  
  
Jumping up and beating her friend to the door, Bra slammed the door shut and turned the key…then promptly shoved the key down her dress. Turning around with a smirk identical to Vegeta's plastered across her face, she walked over and sat in a large chair.  
  
"I can rip the door of its hinges…"  
  
"You'll make this whole place collapse and I know you don't have it in you to fish the key out of my dress. If anything you'd be afraid of ripping my dress; now, talk to me damn it!"  
  
'Shit…I'm so screwed…'  
  
***  
  
'Stop yelling in my head, Woman…it hurts like hell…'  
  
'Bra locked me in her dressing room and is forcing me to tell her what happened. She's convinced herself it has something to do with either you or your bastard son.'  
  
'Knock the door down, idiot!'  
  
'I can't…it'll bring this whole thing down and then I'll really ruin her wedding, not to mention KILL PEOPLE!'  
  
'I said to STOP yelling! Now calm down, Little One, just…'  
  
'No, I can't tell her that we're…we're…mated, Bra would totally freak. For the love of Dende…'  
  
Vegeta frowned when his mate abruptly broke their connection, his eyes glazing over with worry. His daughter was as headstrong as her mother, but with Saiyajin blood. Shaking his head, he decided to wait outside the room.  
  
***  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Bra's eyes grew wide and her jaw hung slack. Strands of blue hair hung down in her face, escaping from it's half finished style. Pan bit her lip, drawing blood and everything seemed to grow still.  
  
"It just happened…I mean…I can't say that I wasn't attracted to him but, I didn't think we'd ever…"  
  
"I can't believe it…"  
  
"Bra, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking…erm…he just…"  
  
Pan's face grew red, her skin hot to touch, her eyes watered and threatened to spill over. It was worse then what she ever could have dreamed…Bra wasn't even talking to her. Slowly rising from the chair, she sank back down quickly after noticing Bra's reaction.  
  
"What does my father do, Pan? Now don't keep me waiting…I really want to know. What is does he do?"  
  
"Vegeta makes me happy! He makes me feel safe and cared for, like I'm the only damn person on the planet. Do you know how lonely I was the entire time I was married to your brother? I knew he was sleeping with Marron before we got married…hell, he'd slept with her the night of our engagement; but I thought that maybe I could make him stay with me…so I married him. All it got me was a painful bond…and my baby, Aiko was the best thing that ever happened to me before Vegeta."  
  
No one spoke after that, the clock continued ticking and Pan could hear Vegeta's coattails rustling just outside the room. Her chest felt constricted and she swore that if she spent another minute in the room she'd die. Looking away, Pan jumped when she felt Bra's hands clutch her own.  
  
"You never cared that I was dating your uncle…you had seen me in enough dead end relationships to know that we were made for each other. Pan, every time I saw you with my dad, every time I saw that look in his eyes when he watched you walk away I knew you two were meant to be together. That's why I convinced Trunks to sell your home…forcing you to move into the Compound."  
  
Two pairs of teary eyes met and they jumped up to hug each other at the same moment. Neither stopped crying, or made an attempt to move even as the door swung open effortlessly and Vegeta stepped in. The spiky haired Saiyajin didn't step any further than the doorway, just leaned against it and looked away from the embracing girls. Chuckling softly under his breath, the Prince just shook his head. He knew she worried too much.  
  
***  
  
You never know how much that person means to you until you're separated for the first time. It's like your heart has been ripped into pieces, not just split down the middle in a jagged crack, but ripped out of your body and torn to bits. The world is dim and the only thing that makes it better is the knowledge that you'll be together soon.  
  
Life never ceases to amaze…so much can change in an instant. A birth, a death…yet, there is a delicate balance to something that seems so routine and it's thrown off the moment your eyes met that other pair. When you meet your soul mate for the first time there aren't any fireworks, no music, no explosions, but it feels like you are complete. Everything is right with the world, you finally found what you were missing.  
  
As Goten's lips found Bra's and they kissed as man and wife, further cementing the bond they'd formed the night before, everything fell into place. Even with closed eyes, he knew his niece had run to Vegeta and was crying against his chest and that the Saiyajin Prince was consoling her. That his brother and sister-in-law were so caught up in the joy of the moment they didn't notice anything else, and that his best friend was standing in the back of the Cathedral, arm linked with Marron's, wanting to congratulate him but afraid to step forward.  
  
Life is full of lessons: lesson's of pain, sorrow, joy, and anger, but the most important lesson was love. Without love you were nothing, a soul can't function without love…the world can't function without love. That's what his father had tried to teach everyone…what he'd tried to tell Pan just moments before he disappeared, riding on green scales. Once you found love, you found yourself, and no matter how much pain you'd been through, how much sorrow you'd faced, your soul would be righted again. Everything was brighter, more vibrant, more beautiful, for now you saw it with two pairs of eyes instead of one. Love, of all things, was worth risking your life for. If you learned nothing else in life except that then you could be guaranteed happiness all your days on Earth.   
  
In the heavens that night, it seemed that every star shone a little brighter and that the sky was a little darker. Souls had come together, amends made, and bonds made stronger. On that little blue planet, two races would lay side by side, forever affirming that love conquers all.  
  
End 


End file.
